horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror (1998)
| language = English | budget = | gross = | preceded_by = Children of the Corn IV: The Gathering | followed_by = Children of the Corn 666: Isaac's Return | imdb_rating = 3.9 | imagecat = Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror }} Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror (also called Children of the Corn 5) is a 1998 motion picture and the fifth installment of the Children of the Corn series. It is also the third Children of the Corn film released by Dimension Films and Miramax Films. The leader in this installment, Ezekiel, is possessed by "He Who Walks Behind the Rows." Six college students on a road trip take a wrong turn and end up trapped in a strangely deserted rural town inhabited by a murdeous cult of children. Plot A boy watches a fire in a cornfield and goes there to inspect it. The demon "He who walks behind the Rows" then takes over him. Several years later a group of teenagers become lost in middle America while they are on their way of paying respects to a dead friend of theirs and arrive in Divinity Falls, a ghost town, where forgotten children have taken on the duty of serving "He Who Walks Behind the Rows" nearby. The teenagers have less than a week to get out of the town. However, they find that their car is destroyed, and the children are held accountable. Allison, the leader of the teenagers, overhears that the children are the adopted wards of Lucas Enright, a madman who considers himself the savior of the children, and the earthly representative of He Who Walks Behind The Rows. Upon remembering that her brother is also among them, Allison and the rest decide to go to Enright's farm to discover the truth behind the bizarre cult. Upon arrival, they are stopped by Ezekiel, who could be considered the leader of the children, and he informs them they are on private property and must leave. After a debate, Allison is finally allowed to see Luke. He informs her that her brother is there, and agrees to let her see him, only to be rejected by him for leaving him alone with their abusive father, who died a few months before. Jacob informs her that he is engaged to be married to a girl named Lily, and also states that she is pregnant with his child. However, he gives Allison one of their bibles, so that she can understand him before she goes. Kir, one of the teenagers, whose was the girlfriend of the dead one finds out he has commited suicide through Allison. She eventually becomes a part of the cult after reading a passage out of their "Bible". Ezekiel holds a ceremony for the annual sacrifice to He Who Walks Behind The Rows, which involves a child who has reached 18 years of age to leap into a flaming corn silo where the god is supposed to dwell. Jacob is chosen, but he refuses and tells Ezekiel that his religion is false, angering him. After he leaves, Kir chooses to take the fateful course, and climbs to the silo and leaps to a fiery demise. The rest of the group wishes to leave the town, but Allison refuses to leave without Jacob. They leave her, and she eventually reads a message Jacob left her in his Bible. It translates to "Help", and she realizes he wants to escape. She enlists the help of the sheriff to stop Luke and Ezekiel. Greg, who has developed a crush on Allison, chooses to go back and help her and the rest decide to go as well. Allison, with the aid of the sheriff and the fire department, attempt to stop the silo and arrest Luke. While trying to extinguish the silo, the flames come alive and kill the two fire fighters and Luke kills the sheriff and apparently himself after his head splits open and a burst of flame shoots through. Ezekiel then reveals that Luke had been dead for years, and he is the children's true leader. After killing two of the deranged kids, Allison meets her friends, and an all-out battle erupts between them and the kids ending with the deaths of everyone except Allison. Allison eventually finds her brother (captured by Ezekial for disobeying him), and, before dying, he tells her how to stop the corn god. Ezekial tries to kill Allison, but after a struggle she sends him falling into the silo to a violent, fiery death. She then dumps fertilizer into the silo, killing the corn god in multiple explosions. Alison then leaves the town with Lily, Jacob's wife and they raise her baby together, unsure of their future. List of Deaths Cast * Stacy Galina as Allison * Alexis Arquette (then Robert Arquette) as Greg * Eva Mendes as Kir * Adam Wylie as Ezekiel * Greg Vaughan as Tyrus * Ahmet Zappa as Lazlo * David Carradine as Luke Enright * Olivia Burnette as Lily * Dave Buzzotta as Jacob * Fred Williamson as Sheriff Skaggs Videos Children Of The Corn 5 - Fields Of Terror Trailer (1998) External links * * * * Category:1998 films Category:Films of the 1990s Category:Children of the Corn films Category:Sequels